Playing House
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: When Princess Elizabeth finds an abandoned child on her way to the Boar Hat, she and the sins must decide what to do. My first seven deadly sins fic. May be out of character.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first attempt at a seven deadly sins story, the characters maybe out of character as a result.

Meliodas wiped down the counter inside the Boar Hat, the dragon sin was alone except for Ban who was already drinking. His thoughts however were of Elizabeth, it wasn't like her to be so late.

"Ban, I'm going out for a bit, watch the tavern." He called on his way out the door, leaving no time for a reply.

The dragon sin made his way toward town in search of Elizabeth. He found himself on the busy street. He scanned his surrounding s carefully as he walked through the crowd of people going about their day. He sighed heavily.

It was then that he noticed King and Diane carrying the supplies from the shop, and he hurried over to the pair.

"Hey guys!" He called loudly, causing them to stop.

"Hey Captain." Diane greeted cheerfully. "I thought you were going to stay in the tavern."

"I left Ban in charge-" King scoffed.

"You'll be lucky if it's still in one piece." The fairy said shaking his head.

"Listen, have either of you seen Elizabeth today, she didn't show up and-"

"Sir Meliodas!" The sins turned quickly to find the princess making her way toward them. In her arms, she cradled a tiny bundle of blankets. The bottom of her skirt had a slight tear and her knees and arms had been scraped.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry about the uniform. I didn't know what else to do!"

"We can get you another one, what happened to you?" Meliodas asked.

"Well, I was on my way to the tavern and I thought I heard something I went to help and I found-" A faint cry emitted from the bundle in Elizabeth's arms. Diane gasped, moving closer to have a better look.

A tuft of light brown hair and the tip of a tiny nose were just visible.

"I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just leave her there, it looks like she hasn't eaten in a while." The princess pushed more of the blanket aside to reveal a baby girl, her emerald eyes shut tight as she sobbed.

"Poor could do something like that?" Diane said sympathetically, her heart breaking for the child.

"You did the right thing, Elizabeth." The dragon sin praised. "A baby that small wouldn't just get out here on her own. Maybe we should take her back with us until we figure out what the next step is." Elizabeth and Diane agreed, beginning their journey back.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean shouldn't we try to find-"

"There's no real choice here, she won't survive much longer if we don't do something." The captain replied.

King sighed.

"What can we possibly give her, do you even know what she needs?" The fairy asked shifting the supplies in his arms.

"Yeah, we'll stop and get Merlin, I'm sure she has some ideas. If you want, you can take everything back to the tavern and help Ban watch it."

"I'd like to go along, I want to ask her for more of those pills to keep me small anyway." Diane said, her eyes still fixed on the infant.

"Then you should go, I'll take the supplies." King offered, climbing onto chastiefol and taking the bags from his friend.

"Thanks, King." She said with a smile, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, No problem, Diane." He replied, parting ways with the group.

"Can I hold her?" Diane requested hopefully. Elizabeth placed the girl in her arms.

"Don't worry little one, we'll take care of you, you're safe now." She promised. Emerald eyes stared up at her curiously and the crying ceased.

"Looks like she really likes you.' Meliodas said.

" you really think so?"

"Yeah, she stopped crying pretty fast and she's just staring up at you. Babies do that when they really like someone."

"You know captain, I think I kind of like her too."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're even talking about this!" King cried as the Sins and Elizabeth sat at a table inside the tavern. The infant lay in Diane's arms, now drinking a bottle which Merlin had given them along with a powder to sustain the child.

Diane hadn't had the heart to put the baby girl down since taking her from the princess.

"She's a human child." The fairy continued. " she needs a mother and a father."

"You're right , but we can't just leave her, she can't take care of herself."

"We can't take care of her either, I can give you a million reasons why we shouldn't keep her here." King argued. "What could we possibly give her, we have no business trying to raise this child, I'm sure we can find some of her own kind that would be happy to take her in. A tavern is no place for a child to grow. We're not even- "

"Come on, King. We can give her a home, Ban can cook for her when she's older, we're more than capable of keeping her safe, I love her already. She has nowhere else to go." Diane added.

"I know you do, Diane, but...being raised in an environment like this, with a group like ours, no good would come of that. It's in her best interest to be with her own kind where they can love her and look after her the right way. I mean look at us, as much we drink and everyone that comes in here, I'm sorry, I just can't agree that it's best for anyone."

"Elizabeth, since you saved her, what do you think?" Meliodas asked.

"I really don't know. She needs a safe place to stay, my father wouldn't like it if I took her home." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I guess there's no choice then, she'll stay with us." The captain announced much to King's dismay. "I do agree with King, she should have a mother and father." The dragon sin looked over the group, shaking his head when his eyes rested on Ban, the man was currently passed out.

"I think it's an obvious choice, there's no way I could do it, I have to run the bar. Diane's already attached to her. King, you obviously care about her-"

"Hold on a second," King said quickly. " I don't want anything to do with this. I don't know the first thing about raising a human. Do you really, honestly in your heart believe someone like me could ever-"

"Yeah, I do." Meliodas interrupted. " I think you and Diane should raise her. You two are the most capable when it comes to giving love and-"

"No. Not a chance, that's absurd!" The fairy cried, terrified at the very thought. "It has to be one of the worst ideas any of us have ever come up with."

"It's not like you'll be doing it alone, the rest of us will be here, we'll help when we can. Come on, King, look at Diane." King turned toward the giant, she had turned her head from the baby. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please King, I can't do it by myself. At least if she's here, we'll know she's safe and cared for."

"Diane, I-" the sound of her soft sobs and the sight of Diane in tears felt as if a thousand knives had been thrust into the fairy King's heart.

 _Damn, Diane really knows how to break my heart._ He thought taking in a deep breath.

"All right. Alright Diane,if you're sure this is what you want... I'll help you." He vowed reluctantly. Diane stood from her chair, walking the short distance to King. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you so much, King, you're the best." King's face turned a bright shade of crimson as he gazed down at his feet.

"Y-yeah, sure. We'll go into town tomorrow and get her a few things."

"Sounds great." She replied, "I'm going to go see if I can set up a place for her until then, she'll probably be tired. Here you take her while I get everything ready." Diane shifted the child in her arms, ready to hand the infant to the fairy.

"No, I don't want to-" He had no time to finish before the girl was transferred. He held her close against his body, gazing down at her.

"I'll be back soon!' Diane called over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs. King shook his head as the baby began to fuss.

" what did I just get myself into?" He thought out loud. "The things I do for your new mother." He gently patted her back, bouncing her lightly.

"See, I knew you could do it." The dragon sin did with a grin.

"Only because I saw it done before. That doesn't mean I'll be good at this."

"No one's born knowing how to take care of a baby, you'll get better."

"Maybe, but, are you sure you don't want to just-"

"You'll be fine. We're behind you two, just relax."

"Easy for you to say."

"Sir King, I haven't known any of you for very long, but I know you have a good heart. I know you really care about Lady Diane. I know you can do it."

"I guess we'll see." He said as the baby settled, she yawned causing King to smile in spite of himself. Meliodas nodded.

"See, you're a natural." King scoffed.

"Far from it, I told you, I saw someone else do this."

"Maybe, but there's something about you two that makes her feel calm pretty fast, that's not something you just pick up. Sometimes babies sense things about people, maybe she picked you guys.." Meliodas said thoughtfully. "After all, she did hold eye contact with you two. She looked up at the rest of us but not very long before she turned her attention back to you and Diane.'

" Because you weren't holding her. She's probably just curious, she can't be more than four days old from what you said earlier.'

"I don't know, we'll see I guess." King said as he rocked her to sleep, only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should think of a good name for her. What do you think, King?" Diane asked as they made their way through town. Diane held the child closely, Diane hadn't stopped smiling since picking the infant up that morning. King was amazed that something so small could have such a big impact on her. The fairy enjoyed seeing Diane's eyes light up each time she gazed at the tiny being in her arms.

"I don't know, I think you should name her.* he replied.

" But that wouldn't be fair for you not to have a say in it, you're her daddy after all." She said giggling lightly. King stopped as the word hit him. He wasn't sure how to feel about the title.

"King, are you okay?" Diane's voice pulled him back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said finding himself again at Diane's side.

"Are you sure, you're kind of detracted today, you have been since we decided to keep her. Well, I guess I'm the one that decided. I know you don't really want to. Thanks again for doing it anyway. I really can't do it without you."

"Sure you could. You could do anything." King replied as they arrived in the fabric shop.

"Are you sure you're not upset with me?"

"Of course not. You didn't do anything." The fairy assured her. "It's just that I want her to be okay too. But seeing you with her, I know she's in good hands. You're a great mother already, Diane." Diane smiled.

"Thanks, you know, I'm glad you promised to help, I think it'll be fun raising her with you. It'll take some getting used to, being parents I mean. But we can do it as long as we have each other, Right King?"

"I-sure, Diane." Her words made his heart leap with joy. Several minutes passed in silence as they looked through the cloths. Occasionally, King would glance over at his friend, each time seeing a smile. The infant slept soundly in her arms.

"Nevaeh, " King said softy, breaking the silence at last. "I think the name fits her. But I also like the name Grace. Whatever we call her, it should be something special."

"Nevaeh Grace...King, that's perfect!" She cried.

"You really think so?" The fairy king asked in shock.

"Yeah, I love it. King, you're incredible!" She said causing him to blush.

"I didn't really do anything, you asked what I thought, it's not like I-"

"You named our daughter." King looked down at the infant.

"Our...daughter?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, we're raising her, that makes her our daughter."

"Right, I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet."

"Here, take her for a minute, I want to look at the pink one over there." King took the child, who had woken up during the switch and began to sob.

"It's okay, Nevaeh," He soothed. "She's not going far." He readjusted the blanket around her. King stroked the child's cheek lovingly, her tiny hand clasped onto his finger and she gazed up at him through wide emerald eyes. King's heart melted instantly.

"Looks like you two are starting to bond already." Diane said returning to them. "I guess it's true, once you give someone or something a name it's a lot easier to get attaches to the person."

"I guess, I'm still not sure we're doing the right thing. I know you love her, but-"

"She needs us ,King. I feel it. Like you said yesterday, she needs a family to care for her. We can be that family, you'll be great, I know you'll love her in time." Diane said, guiding him over to the next section.

"I already do." He replied, " I just want her to be in the best place, where she can grow and be happy."

"We can give her all that. You're going to be a great dad."

"I hope you're right,Diane." He said quietly, his past still weighed heavily on his heart and mind.

"Hey, what do you think about this one?" Diane pointed to the pink fabric. "Think you can make something?" King examined the item.

"I'm pretty sure I could. Maybe we could get some of the light purple too."'

" are you sure you don't want me to take that, you can take Nevaeh. " the fairy offered.

"I'm sure, you two need time to get used to each other. I think we're almost done, maybe we should take a break for lunch. You didn't eat this morning, you must be hungry by now. I'm sure Nevaeh is too. You could give her the bottle this time if you want."

"Sure." King grinned. As if on cue, the baby began to sob quietly. Diane handed King the bottle and watched as the fairy made himself comfortable on the large green pillow, before offering the bottle to the infant.

"See, you're already proving me right." Diane giggled lightly. "Do you think we should get something to thank the princess for our surprise this morning?"

"I don't know, I mean it really was nice of her to bring us that cradle and all the other things. I wasn't sure how we were going to get any of it honestly. I guess we do owe her for that."

Neither of the sins noticed their captain and Elizabeth walking down the other side of the street, both smiling at the couple.

"Sir King and Lady Diane are so adorable together." The princess commented.

"That little girl's going to be good for them. Thanks for helping them get started." Meliodas replied. "They really do love each other."

"I thought Lady Diane-"

"She acts that way because she's afraid to tell him. He won't come out and say it either, ever notice how he'll do anything for her?"

"It's really sweet, how devoted to her sir King is."

"That's what happens wen you really love someone, you do anything in the world for them. Even if it means risking your life. That baby made Diane happy, he wouldn't break her heart like that. We should keep going, let's give them a chance to bond together.' He led Elizabeth down the crowded street toward the the edge of town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Diane, I don't know if this is a good idea, are you sure this is what you want?" King asked, watching Diane push the cradle I between them, she climbed onto her own, sitting on the edge.

"Of course I am, we should both be in here in case she needs us. I thought you'd be glad to get away from Ban anyway. You two fight so much during the day, I can't image what it's like before you go to bed "

"I am, it's just-" how could he possibly put it into words. "Isn't this going a little fast, I mean I know you're excited about the baby but I feel like maybe you're getting ahead of yourself. I could hear her from the other room, remember, I came over to check on you two. " he pointed out.

Diane smiled faintly but stared down at her blanket.

"You're always looking out for me, thanks, King."

"Of course I am, that's what friends do for each other. I'll always be here for you Diane."

"Always... Like forever?" She asked quietly with a glance at Nevaeh's cradle.

"Until the day my life ends, I'll be with you." He vowed. A moment of silence filled the room. Diane seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, King, if I tell you something do you think we could still be friends? " she asked cautiously.

"Sure, what's wrong?" The fairy's tone was now filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want you to know how much y-"

"Hey King, can you come downstairs and give us a hand?" Meliodas called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." King called back, turning once again to Diane. " what did you want to tell me?"

"It can wait,it's not really important."

"Are you sure, I can-"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"If you change your mind, I'll just be downstairs." King said, disappearing from view and pulling the door closed. Diane sighed heavily.

"I just wanted to say how much you mean to me and that... I love you." She whispered laying down in her bed. She would tell him one day, she decided, staring up at the ceiling.

In the tavern below, King found himself clearing dishes from the tables and taking them to the kitchen to wash them. He sighed staring at the stacks of plates and mugs.

"Gonna be a long night." Ban said. "I've never seen this place as packed as it is now." King didn't reply, instead he began working in silence.

"How's family life?"

"It's great, Ban. I just need to get through this, it'll be morning by the time I'm finished."

"I'm almost done here, I can give you a hand if you want." King stopped, turning to him.

"Suddenly you want to help wash dishes?" He asked skeptically.

"What's wrong with helping out an old friend?" The man asked finishing the last of the meals.

"It's not like you to start with," The fairy pointed out. "Why would you do that?"

"Thought we needed to talk, you know catch up." King sighed heavily.

"There's nothing to say. " Ban shook his head.

"Fine, then just listen. I see you with that baby, when Diane's next to you, you look happy but you're scared. I see it in your eyes. You gotta-"

"Raising a child isn't easy,it's only been a few days, I'm still adjusting . I don't know why you care in the first place."

"King...I know what scares you-"

"Don't." King warned, picking up another plate.

"I also know you're not gonna let it happen, Captain picked you for a reason, he saw the same thing in you we've all seen. You don't have to worry about it." Ban said he patted the fairy's shoulder as he past, disappearing from view.

King wasn't sure what to make of the conversation It wasn't like Ban to act in such a way. Though he was right, King did have fears stemming from his past.

It was nearly dawn by the time King finished and returned to his and Diane's room to find her sleeping soundly. He was about to lay down for a short while, but his plan had been changed when Nevaeh began to cry. He crossed the short distance to her cradle and lifted her into his arms.

"It's okay, Nevaeh." He soothed, preparing to give her a bottle. King soon realized that making a bottle while holding his daughter wasn't as easy as Diane made it seem. Once he had successfully put the top on, he offered the bottle to the baby, making himself comfortable on Chastiefol. The infant stared deeply into his eyes.

"You're so tiny," he whispered trying not to wake Diane. "It's funny how someone so small can be the source of so much joy and still manage to- I'm so afraid of failing you. You need someone who can protect you and I- I'd rather die than let anything happen to you or your mother. That doesn't mean I'd-" King took a deep breath.

"There's always going to be doubts, but I won't let it happen again. I know what happened in my past and because of that, I can learn from it, I'll make a better future for you." The fairy vowed.

Nevaeh finished her bottle and King placed it on the bedside table, moving to put the child into her crib.

"Goodnight little princess." He said quietly. Nevaeh fussed softly.

"What's wrong Nevaeh, it's time to sleep." He began to remove his hands only to find that she had grabbed onto his finger. King smiled.

"Do you want to come sit with me for a while?" He held her close once more, Nevaeh became silent.

"All right, let's go for a little ride." He offered leaning back against the giant pillow. They floated silently around the room until finally Nevaeh closed her eyes and fell asleep in King's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I was thinking that maybe if you didn't have anything to do later, you could take an extra shift. You can stay the night and we'll work something out for tomorrow." Meliodas said, putting a small stack of money in an envelope and setting it aside.

"You have been really busy lately, I don't mind helping out." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I owe you one." The dragon sin set aside a second stack of money next to the envelope. "When Ban gets backed with the supplies, I'll ask him to make you some lunch. you've been working a lot lately."

"It's fine, I know you're a little short staffed right now. Lady Diane's been busy with Nevaeh and everything." Meliodas nodded.

"Yeah, King's been filling in when he can too. I'm actually surprised we've been doing so well. We should think about-" the conversation was cut short by Ban, King and Diane's arrival. Nevaeh sobbed in her father's arms.

"All I'm saying is it would've taken two seconds to stop and help me get this." Ban growled in irritation, carrying the large bags inside.

"Ban," king began quietly, it was clear to everyone that he was losing patience. "I haven't slept for more than an hour or two the last few days, between helping out here and getting up with Nevaeh in the middle of the night...many times a night. Do you really want to start with me right now, because I promise you, you will regret it." The fairy's tone had been different this time, Ban had never heard such a venomous tone from King.

"Speaking of helping out," Meliodas called from behind the bar. " King, I have something for you. " King handed Nevaeh to Diane and made his way over to the bar.

The dragon sin gave one of the envelopes to king.

"I can't promise I'll be able to do this am the time, but business has been good and since you have a daughter to look after, I'll give you something when I can. I'm also giving you the day off. You should try to sleep."

"Thanks. As nice as the thought is, I don't see us getting much sleep. Nevaeh will want fed soon. She's-"

"I can take her for a while, it's empty around this time anyway." Meliodas offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we'll manage."

"You don't trust me with her, do you King?" The fairy remained silent, shooting meliodas a pointed glare.

"How can I put this...have you seen the way you are with the princess, I don't-"

"Yeah but Nevaeh isn't my t-"

"I don't want you teaching her that's the right way for someone to greet her. What you two do is none of my business, but I won't have her seeing that and learning it's okay." Meliodas nodded .

"Fair enough, you're right. I don't want her to either, we all care about her. I won't do it in front of her."

"Were you drinking?"

"You really are protective of that little girl. No I haven't, not yet." The captain said.

"If you're going to watch her, I'd feel better if you didn't while she's with you."

"Don't worry Sir King, I'll look after her too." King looked to Diane.

"You know we can trust our friends, King." She smiled reassuringly.

"You swear?" King asked the dragon sin.

"On my life. My word is my bond." Diane had already handed the child over to Elizabeth.

"She's so cute." The princess cooed carrying the infant over to meliodas.

"All right, she'll need her bottle in about ten minutes, try to keep her on her feeding schedule , otherwise she gets upset. If anyone comes in, bring her upstairs. "

"We've got this, go try to rest while you can." The captain assured them. Diane smiled at the baby girl.

Nevaeh, mommy and daddy are going to be back soon, be a good girl for the princess and captain. I love you so much. " she said, moving toward the stairs. King sighed, approaching Elizabeth. Nevaeh reach out for her father, who allowed her to grasp his finger.

"I'll see you soon little princess, I love you." Nevaeh released him and the fairy king gently stroked the child's soft cheek and followed Diane to their room.

Once inside, King made himself comfortable on his pillow, while Diane sat on the edge of her bed. The fairy closed his eyes almost instantly. She drew in a deep breath.

"Hey King?" She called, her heart beating loudly in her ears,she wondered if King could also hear the the sound.

King forced himself to sit up.

"Yeah,Diane?" He replied, the fatigue was audible in his voice.

"Can we talk for a minute, I know you're tired. I promise I won't take long."

"Sure, you can always talk to me. Is something wrong?""

"Not exactly, can I come over there?" King nodded the young woman crossed to the other side of the room and stood in front of the fairy.

I just wanted to say you're- I don't know how to say it." She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure-" King was silenced by Diane's soft lips pressed against his.

The fairy was stunned as his face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Diane-" he began in a gentle tone.

"I remember... Harlequin. I remember us. I loved you so much. I remember your promise, I'll always love you. That's what you said."

"And I still do, Diane. All this time,I was sure you were in love with the captain. "

"I acted that way because I was afraid of losing you. If I told you and you didn't feel the same kind of love for me-"

"I didn't say anything because I thought you wanted to be be with him." King admitted. "I just wanted you to be happy. That's what matters most to me, you're safe and happy." Diane leaned closer kissing the fairy again, this time deepening the affection. Both wanting the other to feel all their love.

When at last they broke the kiss, Diane rested her forehead against King's.

"Always so gentle." Diane said with a smile. "Would you... Stay over on my side of the room, just for a little while?"

"If you're sure that's what you want." Diane took his hand, leading him to her bed. She laid down as King floated beside the bed.

"You can come down a little, you don't have to be so far above me. I want to see you when I wake up." King lowered himself to be eye level with Diane and laid back on the giant green pillow, facing her. Diane yawned

"Will you really stay with me like you said?" She held out her hand to him.

"Always. There's nowhere else I'd want to be." He confirmed, taking her hand in his own.

"I'll see you when I wake up then." She allowed her eyes to close.

"Yeah, I'll be here. Sleep well, Diane."

"You too, I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know." He said drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's so adorable!" Elizabeth cooed as Nevaeh grabbed the princess's shirt with her tiny hand. "She looks like she's doing so much better."

"Yeah, She's eating more now." Diane said with a smile. "We were a little worried at first, but she's doing great." The giantess turned to King taking his hand.

"A month really can make all the difference in the world." Meliodas commented, joining the group. The blonde sin turned his attention to the child.

"Hey Nevaeh," he greeted. "So, you three have been a family for a while now and it looks like you're settling into this pretty good."

"It's been amazing. King and I just love her to pieces and it's really brought us together."

"I had a feeling it would. I'm glad you guys are doing so well."Meliodas said sincerely.

Diane and King turned to each other.

" Do you want to say it? " Diane asked. The fairy nodded.

"Hey, Captain, Princess Elizabeth, do you guys have a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure, let's go sit down over here." The dragon sim led the group to a table in the center of the tavern. "What did you want to tell us?"

"I was so against this." King said softly. "I was so sure that this wasn't the best thing for anyone and that it was a mistake to even consider keeping a child in a group like ours. To be honest, I was kind of angry at you for insisting we raise her and I only agreed to it because she meant so much to Diane. Now, this short time later, the mistake I thought I made turned out to be one of the very best things that's ever happened to me. Nevaeh is a gift I understand that now and she's brought us so much happiness, I'm just- Thank you. I never thought I could need something like this in my life. A family is the one thing I was so sure I didn't want after everything that happened. Now I can't imagine what I'd do without them. Thank you for not letting me say no to this." Meliodas grinned.

"I knew you'd come around, I could search the whole world and never find a better set of parents for her. I knew it the second Diane held her she'd have to stay." The door to the tavern opened, prompting Meliodas and Elizabeth to stand. King took his daughter from the princess.

"I wish I could hold her all day, she's such a little angel."

"King's working later tonight do you want to come and help me with her?" Diane offered. Elizabeth grinned.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said happily.

"Great, then after she goes to sleep, it'll give us a chance to talk." After Elizabeth had left them,King and Diane remained at the table, offering their daughter her bottle.

King smiled down at the girl who was staring deeply into his eyes. Diane sat next to King,also beaming at the child.

"She's Daddy's little girl." Diane said. "I can see that already."

"She's my little princess." King replied. "I love you both so much." Diane softly kissed King's cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"We love you too. You're amazing."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I definitely would, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"It's hard not to be."

"Only because you're so uuswed to it. It doesn't have to be like that. I wish you could see yourself the way Nevaeh and I do, then you'd see that you're really a wonderful, caring guy. Everyone knows that, but sometimes I think you forget. But don't worry, we'll be here to remind you." Diane promised, kissing him again, this time deepening the affection. Neither one aware that Meliodas and Elizabeth were grinning at them from the bar.

"They're so cute together." The princess cooed.

"Yeah, they're perfect. Best part is we helped make that happen. You know, we should try that a little later, looks like their having a good time." Elizabeth blushed, remaining silent.

"Get a room!" The voice shouted from the kitchen, causing King to pull away, his face turning an embarrassed shade of red.

"Shut up, Ban!" The fairy yelled back. The immortal man simply chuckled and returned to his work. Meliodas shook his head.

"It's going to be a long night with those two down here. There's never a dull moment in the Boar Hat."


	7. Chapter 7

Diane paced around the room, bouncing the wailing infant gently in her arms. King yawned as he followed. The remaining sins and Elizabeth sat down at the table, it was clear there would be no sleep for anyone.

"She just woke up crying like this?" Meliodas asked, watching the couple comfort their child.

"Yeah. One second she was fast asleep, just lying there and then she was like this." King said. "She's not hurt or anything."

"Maybe she had a nightmare." The dragon sin suggested.

"Can babies her age even get them?"

"Sure. I don't think they're like the ones they have as they get older, but I'm pretty sure they can." The captain nodded.

"It's okay Little Princess." King soothed, allowing Nevaeh to take hold of his finger. He gently stroked the back of her tiny hand with his thumb. "Mommy has you and I'm right here."

"I wish I knew how to help her, this isn't making her feel any better." Diane added.

"Since we're all up, I say we have a drink." Meliodas said standing up.

"I'm in." Ban replied eagerly.

"King do you want some?"

"Thanks, but I can't, you two go ahead. I have something more important to do right now." The fairy answered.

"Are you sure, you haven't touched any since we brought Nevaeh home." Diane pointed out.

"I'm sure, it's better if I don't, in case you two need me."

"You know, once in a while, it's okay to have a drink. I can take care of her if you need a boys night. Maybe Elizabeth would want to catch up."

"That sounds great!" The princess grinned.

"Maybe one day soon, right now, I want to be sure our daughter's okay."

"Look at you, Mr. Responsibility." Ban teased.

"Don't start with me, Ban. This is your only warning." King glared at the man.

"What can you do to me?" Ban chuckled. "You can't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but I can turn you into a living statue, then, I'll take you into town and find a farmer to sell you to, you can scare the crows and rats away with a face like yours." King retorted.

"You-"

"Drink?" The dragon sin placed the mug in front of his friend.

"You're lucky the captain brought out the ale." Ban hissed.

"You don't scare me." Ban stood from his seat, taking a step toward king.

"Harlequin, don't." Diane pleaded, in an attempt to stop King from meeting Ban.

"I'm tired of his taunts,Diane, it has to stop. I'm tired and I have no patience for this."

"Everyone's tired, that kid hasn't stopped-" Ban stopped suddenly, his eyes wide, as the fairy sent chastiefol soaring through his body.

"You leave my daughter out of this." King demanded. "Don't you ever drag my family into anything. If you have a problem with me, it's between us,I won't tolerate it,Ban."

"Hey, if you two are gonna fight, try not to wreck the tavern,okay?" Meliodas said calmly. For a moment King and Ban remained still,their eyes narrowed at each other.

"King, why don't you hold Nevaeh, maybe she wants you." Before he could reply, the child was placed in his arms, causing his focus to shift from Ban.

"There's my precious little one." He greeted. Ban sat back down silently.

Diane took a seat beside Elizabeth, her eyes fixed on her family.

"For a minute I thought Sir King and Sir Ban were going to get into a really bad fight." Elizabeth said softly.

"They probably would have, King won't do anything that would hurt his daughter and Ban wouldn't either. Everyone's a little on edge right now. The important thing is for everyone to calm down. It's not helping Nevaeh sleep.

The infant continued sob as King rocked her softly. The group sighed collectively. Ban emptied his cup and stood, turning from his friends. He was about to speak when a soft voice reached his ears.

 _You're the nearest thing to heaven,_

 _My one true miracle sent from up above_

 _I'm so blessed to hold you close_

 _The one that I love most_

 _My cherished princess you bring us so much love_

 _There's nothing that you could do to make me stop loving you_

 _You're safe as you could ever be when you are here with me_

 _You are my dearest one_

 _This I promise you_

 _Forget my own your needs will come before_

 _no one could love you more_

The fairy's song ended and Nevaeh fell asleep instantly. King kissed her head softly.

"Goodnight, Princess. Daddy loves you very much." King whispered. The sins and Elizabeth stared in awe at King.

"That was beautiful." Diane said. King looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Y-you think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, those words..."

"We call it a heart song. Words that come to us when a strong sense of love takes hold of our heart. It happens more often with..."

"With what?" Meliodas asked.

"Well, it's not really supposed to happen like this because she's not a fairy and I had nothing to do with her being here. It's like we carry this song inside of us and...our children -it kind of connects us in a way...helps us bond."

"So because she's not your real daughter-" ban began.

"That's just it," King said with a smile. "I might not have helped bring her into the world but in my heart..she is my daughter. It's rare that we feel the same love for children that aren't actually ours." Meliodas grinned.

"Told you, I couldn't find better parent for her if I tried. You managed to convince your heart that she's yours."

"Regardless of where she came from, Nevaeh is my daughter, there's no changing that now. I wouldn't want to. Fairies have this belief when it comes to our heart. It's hard to explain it. I just know this is right. It's tough sometimes but we'll get through it and with any luck, our little princess will start sleeping through the night and the nightmares will stop. It breaks my heart to see her cry like that. I just want her to be happy."

"That's what a good father always wants for his child." The dragon sin confirmed.

"I wonder what she'll be like when she's a little older, what her personality will be." King said thoughtfully.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

Spring rolled into summer and the sins had much to celebrate. Business had picked up, Keeping Ban, Elizabeth and Meliodas busy constantly while King and Diane had taken time off to strengthen their bond with Nevaeh.

King knelt in front of the child, who currently had hold of his finger. A wide grin appeared on her face as she stared up at her father. Diane chuckled warmly.

"Achoo" the fairy pretended to sneeze softly, earning a laugh from his daughter.

"Nevaeh sure does love her daddy." The giantess commented, leaning down to kiss King. Once again the child laughed.

"You think so?" King asked, receiving another kiss, this time the affection was deepened. Diane drapped her arms around King's neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know she does." The giantess replied. "I think you might be her favorite person. seems like it was yesterday when we brought her here. Isn't she just perfect?"

"Yeah, She really is. Soon she'll be saying her first word and walking with us...I never thought it possible for anyone to be this happy. Watch this." The fairy gently tickled the child who laughed hysterically, causing her parents to chuckle. "Listen to her, she's so joyful, this has to be the most beautiful sound in the world."

"Hey guys." Meliodas called from behind the bar. "We need to get a few things in town, do you mind picking them up, I wouldn't ask but we're pretty busy right now." The dragon sin gestured to the crowded tavern.

"I guess we could. It's nice today, I'm sure Nevaeh would like that. Wouldn't you little princess?" Nevaeh cooed as King stood up, pulling her close. Meliodas grinned.

"Great, I have a list for you." He said grabbing the piece of paper from the counter and pulling an envelope from behind the bar. He made his way over to the couple and handed over the items.

"Hey Nevaeh." He greeted with a smile. "Are you gonna help Mommy and Daddy today?" The child's emerald eyes watched the dragon sin curiously. She reached out, grabbing a handful of his golden hair in her tiny hand.

"No, no. Let go of Uncle Mel's hair." Meliodas said gently as King attempted to loosen her grip.

"Uncle Mel?" The fairy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. It'll be easier for her when she starts talking."

"If you really want her to call you that, it's fine with us."Diane replied. Ban rolled his eyes, remaining silent.

"What do you think Nevaeh?" The dragon sin tickled her lightly, bringing more laughter. "Can you keep an eye on your parents?" The child shrieked excitedly.

King settled himself on his pillow, his daughter still in his arms.

"She loves riding with King,and I love watching those two,it makes my heart smile." Diane said with a contented sigh. She followed her family out of the tavern.

Nevaeh cooed softly, still keeping her grip on king.

"Yeah, what else do you have to tell me?" The fairy encouraged as the noises continued. The infant, excited by her father's encouragement, waved her hands and shrieked once more.

"You're excitable today, aren't you,my little princess?"

"Of course she is, she gets to play with her Daddy." Diane giggled. "I can't wait for her to be able to talk to us, I wonder what her first word will be."

"I heard that baby humans often call for their mother first." King replied.

"Yeah, but not all of them do, I mean each one is different. Maybe her first word will be...Daddy." The fairy shook his head.

"I doubt that. It would be great, but it's not likely."

"You never know,Harlequin. Children can surprise you." Diane reached over to her daughter, allowing the child to take hold of her finger. As the family found their way through the streets, king handed Nevaeh to her mother, sliding off of his pillow.

They entered the shop where they were greeted warmly by the old man behind the counter.

"Well, it's been quite a while since I've seen the two of you here," he chuckled warmly. "Now I can see why, it's the three of you now. what an adorable child. How old is the little one?"

"Thank you. She's five months." Diane said beaming.

"I remember when my oldest was that age, my wife just couldn't stop smiling. Children are such a joy, you have so much to look forward to. I'll give you this advice, enjoy this time with her, one day she'll grow, all too soon."

"Yeah, we're kind of already getting that feeling" King replied pulling out the list.

"It can be difficult, wait until your little one gets her teeth, there's a challenge. Anyway, what can I do for you?" King handed him the list.

"Do you have any of this by chance?" The shop owner carefully scanned the paper, then nodded.

"I think I can help you with this, it'll just be a few minutes while I look in the back." King thanked him, watching the old man disappear from view. King turned to see Diane cuddling their daughter, the child cooing softly in her mother's arms.

"Mommy loves you, Nevaeh, don't grow up too fast." She requested.

"Hey Diane?" King called .

"Yeah?"

we've been spending a lot of time inside with her. Maybe one day soon the three of us could take some time to let her look around. Maybe a picnic or something like that. "

"it sounds great, she'll love it!" The giantess grinned. "And I'll get to spend the day with my two loves."King was about to reply when the shop owner returned, carrying the requested items.

" here you go,that's everything on your list. " he handed the supplies to King who handed over the money.

"Thank you." The man said kindly, "Before you go, do you mind if I offer you a gift for your little one?" He turned to the shelf behind him, selecting a stuffed bear, it's arms outstretched as if offering a hug.

Upon seeing the offering, Nevaeh reached toward it with soft grabbing motions. Diane moved closer allowing her daughter to grab the toy.

The child was instantly fascinated by the object.

"Thank you." Diane said.

"My pleasure,Ma'am. It does my old heart good to see the young ones happy." As they prepared to leave, the man gave a small wave to Nevaeh. "You come back and see me again soon, little one." Having thanked the man once more, King and Diane made their way back to the tavern.

Elizabeth and Meliodas were already wiping down the tables,while Ban swept in preparation for the wave of customers that would be arriving shortly. The immortal man grumbled to himself upon their return. Ban rested the broom against the wall, taking the supplies from King.

"About Damn time." He said with a glare in King's direction.

"Don't start, you take longer than any of us."

"Just go do your job,Ban."King snapped.

" that's what I've been doing,where the hell-" Nevaeh began to fuss, tears forming in her eyes. King narrowed his eyes at Ban.

"You're upsetting my daughter, I suggest you lower your tone and back off." The fairy warned. Diane shook her head.

"You both need to relax." She pointed out. "She's going to learn that it's okay to do this. I'm taking her up to our room." She turned to Elizabeth.

"If you want you can come up when you're done and play with her." The princess's eyes out up. Meliodas paused.

"Lady Diane, that would be wonderful." Elizabeth cried.

"Go on, Elizabeth." The blonde sin encouraged.

"But sir Meliodas, the -"

" it's fine. We're almost done anyway. " Diane offered Nevaeh to the princess.

"If you're sure.."

"I am, go have some girl time." Elizabeth nodded, thanking him and followed Diane up the stairs.

"Hey King, do you mind-" Meliodas began, only to find the fairy already heading to the kitchen.

"Already on it, Captain. I'm getting the cloth now." King replied .

"Thanks,King. I know you just walked in and everything...Elizabeth could really use a break."

" i get it, I've done it for Diane. I owe both of you anyway. "

"For what?"

" Nevaeh and Diane are my life, the princess saved Nevaeh and it's because of you that I have them. It's the way of my kind to repay our debt, you were there for Diane when she needed someone, I'll owe you the life I came to the world with in exchange for the precious gifts you've both given me. The least I can do is help clean up. " King turned back toward the kitchen, only for the dragon sin to call out to him.

"Hey King, after we close,we'll have a guy's night, as for owing us, just let us be part of the family, it means more to us than you know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Nevaeh," Meliodas greeted cheerfully,lifting the child from her cradle. "Did you have a good nap?" The child yawned softly,resting her head on the dragon sin's shoulder.

"Mommy and daddy should be back soon, until then you can come with me to see Aunt Elizabeth, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He carried the girl from around the counter and across the empty tavern. Nevaeh glanced around and began to whimper.

"Shh, I know,you miss your parents. They had to go see Merlin so you can have enough of that stuff for your bottles. But don't worry,Uncle Mel's got you." The captain made his way to the tavern door and waited.

"She'll be here any second,then we can surprise her."they waited only a moment or two before the door opened and the princess stepped in. She smiled upon seeing them.

"Surprise." Meliodas said playfully waving Nevaeh's tiny hand in Elizabeth 's direction. Nevaeh laughed joyfully.

"Hello sweetie, good morning,Sir Meliodas." She greeted. The dragon sin offered the baby to the Princess.

"Thanks for coming in so early." Meliodas said with a grin.

"It's not a problem,I don't mind helping."

" that's great cause I'm babysitting and I can use a hand. Diane and King should be back before dark. They would've taken her, but she was asleep so I told them I'd watch her. They could use some time together anyway. "

"Yes, Nevaeh keeps them really busy. But They always seem so happy together."

" Yeah, and I can't say I've ever seen a happier baby,for the most part she 's just...joyful. They're doing great. " the captain agreed. "We have some time before we have to get things ready,it's a pretty good walk to get here,if you want to we can sit down for a bit." He gestured to the table and they soon found themselves seated across from each other.

Nevaeh cooed softly,reaching up,grabbing Elizabeth 's nose in her tiny hand. Elizabeth gasped playfully. "You found my nose." She chuckled.

"She loves pulling hair,so be careful." Meliodas warned.

"Isn't she the most precious thing you've ever seen?"

" Well, she's one of them. " The princess turned her attention to the sin who now seemed to be avoiding meeting her gaze.

"What's the-"

"I mean I've been around a while so...I've see seen a lot of things." He interrupted. He stood suddenly and made his way back to the counter.

"It's about time to make her a bottle,she'll be fussy if I don't get it ready." Silence filled the tavern as the dragon sin completed his task and returned to the table.

"Do you want to feed her?" He asked,offering the object to Elizabeth. Nevaeh grasped his sleeve.

"I think it's your turn."

" I guess. " Meliodas took the child in his arms,greeting her cheerfully.

"Hey there." He settled himself onto the chair,Nevaeh reached for the bottle placing a hand on it.

"That's right, you'll be holding it by yourself pretty soon, little one." Elizabeth sighed contentedly. She couldn't deny that she was impressed by what she was seeing. She was of course aware of his strength and skill during battle,but she couldn't have imagined that the sin of wrath could be as gentle as she saw now with the infant.

When Nevaeh had finished her bottle, Meliodas placed it on the table.

"You finished it, good job,Nevaeh." He praised. Nevaeh reached up,grabbing onto his chin.

"That's my chin." He said playfully., Nevaeh giggled pulling his head down. "Hey, give me my chin back." Elizabeth laughed.

"That's so sweet. I didn't know you were so good with children." She said.

"It's actually kind of new to me. I don't have a lot of experience with babies but she seems to think it's funny, so what can you do. I do what I can, I've never had a niece before, but I like being Uncle Mel. "

"I just love her so much." Elizabeth cooed.

"Yeah,it's pretty amazing, we were playing with her bear earlier and she was just having a ball. She loves it when the bear dances. Yesterday after you went home for the day, instead of the pillow,King transformed his spear into the bear and made it dance for her, that was something else. She loves that thing."

" It sounds like fun. " the princess smiled.

"If you want,you can stay tonight and maybe he'll do it again. You have to see how her eyes light up,she's adorable."

" a-As long as it's okay.. " she allowed her voice to trail off. Meliodas looked up at her.

"You don't need to wait for me to say it, You're welcome to stay here whenever you want to. As long as the sleeping arrangements don't bother you."

" n -not at all. Thank you, Sir Meliodas. "

"No need to thank me, everything feels -" He stopped ,Elizabeth tilted her head slightly.

"What is it?" Still the sin hesitated, he stood up with Nevaeh,holding her close.

"We should probably get started, I'll put Nevaeh down in her bed so she can play." He walked back to the counter, Elizabeth followed.

"Here you go little one," Meliodas said gently, leaning over to place the child in her cradle. Nevaeh whimpered softly,grabbing his shirt. "Come on,it's okay. I'm not leaving,I just have to- okay, you miss your parents and Daddy isn't here to cling to. Don't worry, Uncle Mel's got you."

" and Aunt Elizabeth is here too. " the princess said,stepping closer to Meliodas. She reached down,grabbing the bear from the cradle and raised it to the child's eye level, moving it side to side as if it were dancing.

"Don't be sad," she said, moving it closer to touch her cheek,making a soft kissing sound before pulling it away,earning a laugh.

"She loves it when the bear kisses her nose.' Meliodas grinned, watching Elizabeth take the advice and soon the child's laughter echoed through the tavern. Elizabeth and Meliodas chuckled. The princess glanced at the dragon sin,who briefly made eye contact with her.

"It's amazing isn't it, how joyful she is and it's strange that as we get older, we forget how to be this happy. It's like something inside starts to fade." Meliodas said.

"Nevaeh,I hope you never lose your happiness. we'll do everything we can to help you hold onto it for as long as you can." He carefully hugged his niece as she settled, Elizabeth joined in. Neither one noticed the tavern door open.

"Isn't this nice." Merlin said, stepping inside,followed by Diane and King who carried several bags.

"Hey, what're you doing back so soon?" The captain asked as Elizabeth released them, slightly embarrassed.

" I thought I'd come and check on the baby, I was on my way to bring those bags for her but I met King and Diane half way,so we started back." The dark haired woman replied. King set the bags in a nearby table.

"Mind if I hold her?" Merlin asked.

"That's fine with us." Diane said , taking her daughter from the captain and handing her to her friend. While the girls took a seat,cooing over the infant, King leaned against the bar with a sigh.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked.

" Yeah, it was fine. She slept a while. " the fairy nodded.

"Good. What about her-"

"She ate just a few minutes ago and played a little. She was as good as gold. She missed you guys though."

" Yeah...hey, thanks for looking after her.I'll take a couple extra shifts since you -"

"Don't worry about it. that's what Uncles and aunts are for. Elizabeth helped too."

" You want a drink? " King glanced over at the table where Diane was proudly sharing one of many stories about Nevaeh.

"A small one wouldn't hurt." Meliodas poured two glasses of ale and offered one to King,raising his own.

"To family." He said. King did the same.

'"may the bonds remain strong for all time. " the fairy added.

"How come I wasn't invited to this party?" Ban said ,appearing from the staircase.

"Come on over, have a drink." The blonde sin said offering the man a glass.

"By the way captain,what was going on with you and the princess?" King asked ,taking a sip. Ban smirked.

What'd I miss? "

"Nothing, we were playing with Nevaeh."

"Yeah, sure." King said .

"No really. That's as far as it went, I made a promise to stop doing certain things and I did. My word is my bond and I don't give it lightly...especially when it comes to my brothers."

"Strangely enough captain, I believe you." The fairy said sincerely.

"Must be the beer talkin '" Ban teased. Meliodas shook his head, there was never a dull moment in the Boar Hat Tavern.


	10. Chapter 10

Diane made her way down the stairs, Nevaeh held close in her arms.

"Let's go see if Daddy's done working yet. Maybe we'll go outside and play today. He's been helping your Uncle Mel all morning,he'll be so happy to see you." She missed her daughter's head lovingly.

As she entered the tavern, Diane smiled. The bar was nearly empty now, quiet, compared to the thundering laughter, shouts and loud scraping of the chairs that had reached them while they played in the room they shared with King.

Nevaeh rested against her mother,still frightened from the noises. Only the small group of regulars remained. The children gazed around the room curiously. Elizabeth delivered the last mug of ale and waved to them.

"Look, Aunt Elizabeth 's here." The giantess said waving back. "Uncle Mel's busy over there..let's see if we can find him. Where could Daddy be?' She asked playfully. Nevaeh lifted her head.

" maybe if we call him... Daddy, where are you? " the child's emerald eyes scanned the room. Diane chuckled softly. They approached the bar where the dragon sin stood, shouting to Ban who was currently in the kitchen.

"Try not to catch anything on fire this time!"

"That wouldn't have happened if King-"

"Don't even try to shove that responsibility on me,I wasn't even over there!" The fairy cried angrily. Nevaeh turned toward the voice.

"Did you hear that,sweetheart?" The giantess ask quietly. "Did you hear Daddy?" Nevaeh grinned. " should we tell him he has visitors?"

"Hey,Nevaeh," Meliodas greeted gently. "Are you being good for your mommy?" The child cooed in response.

"Your dad's going to so happy to see you,he's been stuck back there with Ban all day. You know how cranky that makes him." King appeared suddenly, a stack of dishes in his hands, grumbling to himself. Nevaeh reached out a tiny hand,making small grasping motions,she whimpered softly as he disappeared once more. Diane frowned,the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry,baby. Daddy didn't hear you,that's all. He loves you so very much."

"Hey, don't cry,little one." Meliodas said, "we'll just have to go get him. Come on." He motioned for Diane to follow stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey King,someone wants to see you,take a little break when you're done with those."

"Thanks, Captain."Diane said,taking a seat at a table.

'"it's not a big deal, it's not like we're busy. As long as we don't get a lot of customers,I can probably let him off early. "

"That would be great. It's such a beautiful day,I thought maybe King would feel like going out."

" I don't think you're gonna have much of a hard time convincing him to go. He's been working a lot lately. "

"Yeah, I feel bad, I feel like I don't tell him how much I appreciate everything he's done as much as I should. Since Nevaeh came into our lives,King hasn't had much time to himself."

"He knows. I don't think it really bothers him. He's more into family time than time for himself." Nevaeh cooed in her mother's arms.

"That's right,Baby. Tell Daddy to come play with us." The giantess encouraged. Again the child reached out,tears filling her eyes as she made small grabbing motions toward the kitchen.

"D-Da!" The tiny voice called, leaving Diane and Meliodas in shock.

"Captain, do you think she's -"

" Yeah, I think so. Hey King! " The dragon sin shouted.

"Coming,I'm almost -"

" Just leave it and come out here,it's Nevaeh,she-" the loud clatter of dishes caught the attention of the customers and Elizabeth. King appeared instantly.

"What's wrong with Nevaeh,is-"

"Da..da!" Nevaeh cried, her tiny arms outstretched. King floated slowly down to his knees in front of his family.

"See, Harlequin, I told you you're her favorite person." Diane beamed. "Her very first word was to call you."

" She's too young to recognize -"

"I don't know about that." Meliodas interrupted. "She's been reaching for you this whole time. I'm pretty sure she knows." Elizabeth moved closer to the group.

"Dada!" King raised his hand, allowing the girl to hold his fingers."

"Hello little princess." He said softly.

"Dada!" Diane handed Nevaeh to king. The fairy was stunned. The tavern was now silent. The fairy held her close,the tiny hand rested on King's cheek, Nevaeh's eyes met her father's.

"Dada." She said softly.

"Yes,my precious little princess, Daddy's right here." He said ,tears of joy forming in his own eyes. Diane joined her family, wrapping her arms around them.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I just -I've never felt so much -After everything I've done,I don't deserve the joy you both give me each day. Of everyone in the world, I was given such a precious gift and every single day,you both fill my life with so much happiness. I never expected her to -I love you both so much."

" And we love you. You're a gift to us too. If I hadn't met that day, I never would've felt this love. "Diane said. Behind them, Elizabeth reached for the blond sin's hand. Meliodas took hold of her hand silently,they didn't need words.

Ban peered out from the kitchen,grinning.

 _Elaine would be so proud of you._ He thought with a heavy sigh. _She'd want this for you. You do deserve this._

After watch a moment, Ban returned to his work, he would have a lot of preparing to do. If he knew the captain as well as he thought,there would be a celebration later that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Nevaeh clapped her tiny hands as King made the large green bear twirl around her. Her emerald eyes lit up with excitement.

"Dada!" She cried,causing the fairy to smile.

"It's silly isn't it,princess?" Diane spread the blanket on the ground underneath the towering tree. The giantess looked out over the lake. She had never seen the sun shine so brightly in such a clear, beautiful blue sky. She watched as Nevaeh reached for King and was lifted into his arms.

"Dada!" She repeated, resting her head on his shoulder. The fairy kissed her head.

"That's right, Nevaeh." He said gently. Suddenly, Diane's arms were around them. The child giggled.

"Mama!" she shrieked, gently chewing on her finger. Diane could hardly contain the joy she felt. The child had only begun calling for her the day before. She kissed the child's forehead.

"Hi baby!" She said cheerfully, before laying her head on King's. "Isn't this great, Harlequin. Just the three of us, enjoying the beautiful day?"

"Yeah. It's nice to be out of the tavern for another reason besides having to get supplies. Nevaeh seems to like it too. She's just so curious about everything around her."King sat down with his daughter, Diane lowered herself down next to him.

"We should have a great view of the sunset later, it'll be have a pretty reflection on the lake too. Do you remember the last time we watched together?"

"Yeah,it was such a long time ago,though. I think we were still staying in that cave."King replied. Diane grinned.

"That's right, I sat at the entrance and I held you in my hand. I was always so happy when I was with you. It was the best feeling in the world. To have someone special to share it with really made it that much better." Nevaeh's eyes grew wide as a light blue butterfly came into view. She watched it hover with curiosity and wonder.

"It's a butterfly," King explained as the insect moved closer. Nevaeh whimpered softly, grabbing her father's shirt for comfort.

"It's okay, little princess. It won't hurt you. It's just saying hello." The child closed her eyes tightly, feeling the butterfly land on her shoulder.

"Dada!" she sobbed, frightened by the creature.

"It's okay," King soothed, gently taking the butterfly with his free hand. 'see, it's nice. Where I come from, there's a story about butterflies. They only choose special people, the truly special flowers. This one picked you, Nevaeh. That means it knows how special you are." Nevaeh opened her eyes, carefully turning to see the butterfly which was now resting in King's hand. She pointed to it.

"Dada?"

"Do you want it back?" King carefully opened the child's tiny hand,helping her to keep her hand open. He allowed the insect to crawl back to his daughter. Soon, the child began to giggle.

"See, it's not scary. It's a beautiful world, Nevaeh. There's a lot of wonderful things in it, I hope you can see that as you get older. Some people don't take the time to notice the little things that make that possible. You'll learn as you grow that not everything that seems scary is scary...but not everything that seems nice is safe, either. You'll learn that we can't always be afraid of the things around us. "

The insect lightly flapped it's wings, leaving the child's hand. Nevaeh watched as it hovered only a moment before departing. Nevaeh reached out, tears filling her eyes.

"D-Dada..M-mama." She sobbed.

"shh, it's okay, sweetie," Diane said rubbing her daughter's back gently. "It's probably going to find its friends and tell them all about the adventures it had today and the beautiful little princess it found."

A soft bark caused the fairy to turn. King smiled, pointing to the hound.

"Look, Oslo came to play with you." The fairy said. "Say hi Oslo!" Nevaeh sniffled, allowing her father to wave her hand as the hound approached the family happily. He sniffed at the child, causing her to giggle and grab for his fur. King quickly took hold of her hand.

"Be nice with Oslo." He instructed, guiding her hand to stroke Oslo's head. 'such a good boy, Oslo." King praised. The hound extended his head toward the girl, licking her cheek, causing the child to have a laughing fit.

"See, Oslo doesn't want you to be sad, he loves you."The hound laid down in front of Nevaeh, continuing to sniff. King and Diane loved to hear their daughter laugh, it was in both their opinions, the most beautiful sound either of them had ever heard.

"it's hard to believe it'll be a whole year since we brought her to live with us." King commented, watching his daughter play with the hound.

"Yeah, it feels like it was just yesterday. The time just flew by, soon Nevaeh will be walking, talking and then..." Diane let her voice trail off. King took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Diane, that's a long way off and anyway, you'll still be her mother and she'll always need you. Our baby is growing up and it the best thing in the world to watch it happen but it's also one of the saddest sometimes. let's just enjoy the little moments. We can't focus on later, you and I have to be here right now, to give her these memories, you don't want to miss them." King said.

"You're right. It's just that...I miss my baby."

"I know. It's part of being a mother, I guess."

"Yeah...Hey, Harlequin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..maybe someday we could...have another one?" King's face began to turn scarlet.

"wait a minute." He said quickly. "Let's not get-" Diane silenced him with a kiss. After a moment she rested her forehead against the fairy's with a soft chuckle.

"You always get so nervous and flustered. We're a family, you don't have to do that, you know. I wish you'd be more relaxed...but I have to admit, it's really cute. I love you so much.

"I-I love you too."

" I mean it though, we should...one day, if that's something you want."

"Diane, I-" King struggled to find his answer, when he noticed a small family of deer nearing the lake. He pulled away, pointing to the animals.

"Look at that, aren't they amazing?" Diane sighed heavily.

"Yeah, they're okay I guess." The giantess turned her attention back to Nevaeh but said nothing.

It was late by the time King and Diane reached the Boar Hat, Nevaeh slept peacefully in her mother's arms.

"How'd it go today?" Meliodas asked. King stopped in front of the Captain.

"I'm going to take Nevaeh up to bed, are you coming,King?" Diane asked.

"In a few minutes." King replied watching her climb the stairs. Once they were out of sight, the fairy turned to Meliodas.

"That didn't sound good, trouble in paradise, King?"

"Do you have any idea what she said to me today?"

"Can't say I do."

"let's just say that you and I got me into a situation that it's not going to be easy to get out of." Meliodas tilted his head in curiosity.

"What did I-"

"You made a suggestion, and I agreed." King shook his head. "And you know what Captain, I can't even be angry about it."

"Something about Nevaeh?"The dragon sin asked.

"Kind of. You started this, I went along with it and now here I am, trying to find a way to dig myself out of the hole I dug."

"You gonna tell me?"

"You know what...no. Just know that although this has been the best year of my life, I'm now officially on Diane's world's biggest jerk list. I don't need anymore-" Meliodas smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's so funny, Captian?"

"I think I just figured it out. What did you say to her?"

"What do you think I said?" King crossed his arms.

"I don't know, you probably got all embarrassed and changed the subject." The blonde sin chuckled.

"Right." Meliodas patted King's shoulder.

"She'll come around. She loves you way too much to put you on that list. Come on, let's have a talk." Meliodas said, leading King to a table in the corner of the bar.

"about what?"

"I'm gonna help you out of that hole I helped you into. First, you have to tell me about the conversation, just so we're on the same page."


End file.
